Caminos Cruzados
by Shiro-Scarecrow01
Summary: Jayden (OC) es una chica policía por problemas de trabajo fue trasladada a Arizona pero fue secuestrada por la famlía Sawyer, mientras la historia avanza los personajes principales Leatherface y Jayden se van enamorando y de apoco descubrirán un pasado en común, pero la historia no sera tan sencilla ¿que pasa si Leatherface tiene una novia y ella se pone celosa de Jayden?
1. Chapter 1

**Caminos Cruzados **

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la masacre de Texas y Los renegados del Diablo, lo único que pertenece a mi persona es mi OC_**

*Mayo de 1972*

Conducía mi coche por las grandes y desiertas carreteras de Texas camino a Arizona

Mi nombre es Jayden Simonenko, tengo 22 años, pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta por encima de mis codos algo rizado y ojos negros , mi familia es descendiente de inmigrantes Ucranianos, trabajaba como policía en Georgia me trasladaron a Arizona por…."un problema de carácter", no soy una mala persona es solo que uno de mis compañeros de trabajo quiso tocarme el trasero así que le rompí el brazo, a el Jefe obviamente no le gusto, pero como me conoce a mi y a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo en vez de despedirme me envío a Arizona para continuar allí con mis labores de policía e investigar un caso de robo, no soy policía por que me guste, lo fui por obligación ya que quería ser aceptada por mi padre, es algo que se Irán descubriendo mientras avance la historia ,siempre me apasiono la filosofía y aprender sobre los mas grandes pensadores de la historia, pero para mi suerte ellos preferían que hiciese algo más útil con mi vida que solo leer libros, ellos siempre fueron de mente muy cerrada.

Vivía con mis padres pero al enterarse del problema y sobre mi traslado a Arizona me han dicho que ya era el momento de que me independizara y que tomara mi camino, en resumen mi padre me ha dicho que me largara de una vez, para colmo mi exnovio me había dejado por mi enemiga, pero arregle los asuntos dándole una patada en la entrepierna, igual ya sufrirá mucho cuando ella le engañe con otros hombres ya que Pamela, así se llama esa perra, es una come hombres y roba novios infiel profesional, tarde o temprano quedara en ridículo como el Gran Idiota que es.

Muchos que me conocen dicen que tengo problemas de carácter, no es así trato a las personas como ellos me tratan a mi, no soporto que las personas quieran pasarse de listas conmigo por ejemplo al idiota que le rompí el brazo, creo que si me lo proponía le habría rompido todos los huesos de tu cuerpo, desde pequeña mi hermano y yo hemos practicado artes marciales, judo, y defensa personal policial con algo de Kung-Fu.

Seguí mi camino por la carretera, empezaba a anochecer lo que menos quería era dormir en el medio de los campos o en la carretera, aun me esperaba un largo camino y mi coche se estaba quedando sin gasolina, estaba a punto de maldecir todo pero para mi buena fortuna, un motel que incluía una gasolinera se veía a pocos metros de donde estaba, conduje hasta allí y estacione mi auto en frente de la gasolinera para poder cargar combustible, pude ver que alguien se acerco. Ah juzgar por su apariencia, es un viejo pervertido "OH, grandioso, lo que me faltaba mas imbéciles buscando problemas"...

-Hola nena, ¿necesitas ayuda? –su asquerosa voz me saco de mi pensamientos

-Quiero llenarle el tanque- dije con seriedad, tratando de hacerle saber que no quiero problemas

-Quieres que también te llene otra cosa, preciosa- dijo perversamente, no puede evitar mirarle con enojo, vi también que uno de sus ojos estaba en blanco y mal estado probablemente por alguna pelea callejera

-vamos Alfred, deja en paz a la señorita ¿no vez que no quiere nada contigo?- dijo un muchacho joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, cuya apariencia parecía ser el "príncipe azul" que las demás chicas quisieran, pero no soy como ellas, con mis 22 años vividos se que de estos tipos pueden ser los peores, pero no are nada ni diré nada ya que el puede liberarme de este "pequeño problema".

-Vamos Tex, se que le gusta, a ellas les fasina que les digan cosas, les encanta que las miren- dijo con excitación, lo que me provoco unas terribles ganas de golpearlo asta matarlo, pero debía controlarme por lo menos esta noche

-deja de molestar Alfred, y ve a ver si mamá necesita algo- ese tal Alfre se limito a gruñir como el perro rabioso que es, me miro y entro en el despacho, dejando a mi al chico rubio llamado Tex a solas.

-Disculpa por eso, pasa mucho tiempo solo y eso comienza a afectar su cerebro - me dijo

-Ya lo había notado, que cerdo pervertido - dije con un tono algo cabreado y el se quedo mirándome, notando que estaba a la defensiva - ¿que dije algo malo? – le pregunte aun estando enojada

- bueno, a pesar de que Alfred es mi hermano, no apruebo en nada su comportamiento, tienes razón en estar enojada – respondió tranquilamente

- discúlpame por haber respondido así, es que me estaba sacando de quicio – respondí un tanto apenada ya que se trataba de su hermano y el tenia que disculparse en su lugar por sus desvergonzado comportamiento

-No hay problema- respondió con una sonrisa- se nota que eres una chica con carácter-

- se puede decir que si peor no hice nada me contuve, me llamo Jayden Simonenko – le extendí la mano

- Me llamo Tex, Tex Sawyer – dijo orgullosamente – ¿quieres cargarle gasolina al coche? –

-si, por favor – respondí amablemente, el saco el tubo de gasolina y lo inserto en el auto, mientras la gasolina cargaba el auto me dice - ¿y hacia donde te diriges, si se puede saber? – me pregunto un tanto curioso

- Hacia a Arizona, por trabajo – respondí llevando una mano hacia mi pelo, estaba algo cansada

- ¿has venido desde lejos? – me pregunto dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba

- Desde Georgia-

*fiiiiiiuuu* chiflo – es un largo viaje, ¿no quieres descansar aquí? el alquiler de un cuarto no es muy caro y hay habitaciones disponibles – dijo mirándome

- también vine por ello pero…-me interrumpe-

- no te preocupes – dándose cuenta a lo que me refería- mi hermano menor y yo no dejaremos que se te acerque a ti, digo menor pero el es mucho mas grandote que yo, solo es menor por la edad- me dijo mientras sacaba el tubo de gasolina del auto, ya se había llenado, di una pequeña risa por su gesto

-¿lo prometes? – le pregunte con un tono de humor

- Si – me afirma el

-Gracias- respondí cortésmente

- Bien – coloco el tubo en la gasolinera y señalo un lugar donde se estacionan los autos del motel- estaciona el coche allí y ve a la recepción allí te atenderán y te darán las llaves del cuarto

- de acuerdo...-dije mirando hacia donde me señalo y lo vuelvo a mirar a el - ¿Cuánto es por lo de la gasolina? –pregunto mirándolo

-Tómalo como "la casa invita" por el incidente con Alfred – dijo mirándome a los ojos –

-Insisto-Dije con firmeza, el me mira como estudiándome pero se limita al darse cuanta de que seguiré insistiendo en pagar la gasolina ya que yo no era ese tipo de persona

- $10 dólares – dijo con una sonrisa, saque mi billetera y le page lo que debía, el tomo el dinero y me dijo- disfruta tu estancia y bienvenida –

- Gracias – le dije y me subí a mi auto, lo estacione donde me lo había señalado, me baje y me dirigí a la recepción que se encontraba al frente de la gasolinera, camine hasta allí y me encontré con una señora mayor que atendía el lugar que parecía bastante descuidado, tenia 8 mesas, un toca disco un escenario con instrumentos y muchos muebles algo antiguos, pero aun así no era la única cliente, en una de las mesas del rincón había 3 personas mas, uno de los hombres era calvo y estaba pintado como payaso cuyo colores eran blanco, celeste, labios de color negro rodeada por su barba y mejillas pintadas de color rosa, vestía con una camisa verde rayado en negro y rojo , el otro hombre tenia cabello gris muy sucio y muy largo vestida con una remera manga corta blanca muy sucia y unos Jeans, y por ultimo la chica rubia con pelo rizado y ojos claros, una remera blanca escotada y Jeans rotos, tenia un cierto parecido a Pamela, los tres bebían Tequila. Los Tres me miraron fijamente cuando ingrese, astutamente actue como si no me importara, no quería armar un escándalo por lo menos asta que amanezca y me fuera, así que me dirigí a la mesa de la recepción para que me atendieran rápido

"OH maldición aquí vamos de nuevo" pensé cuando el tipo de la cabellera gris se paro de su asiento y va caminado hacia a mi pero sorpresivamente se detuvo a menos de la mitad del camino ya que otro hombre se paro al frente de el y comenzó a gruñir, parecía muy grande y robusto de cuerpo y cabello oscuro desordenado, miraba fijamente al hombre rubio como diciéndole "no te acerques a ella o ya veras lo que es bueno". El Hombre de pelo blanco dio una risa de sarcasmo se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentarse en su lugar, pude ver todo de reojo ya que todo ocurrió a mis espaldas pero pude ver que hombre robusto comenzó a observarme desde su hombro, una corriente eléctrica me empezó a recorrer la espalda, no me atreví a mirarlo, no se por que.

La voz de una mujer llamo la atención de mis pensamientos y sensaciones

-"Hola soy Miriam Sawyer ¿puedo ayudarte en algo, señorita?"- sido una señora mayor con cabello castaño algo pajoso y notorios ojos azules, llevaba un vestido rosa viejo.

-Si, Hola me llamo Jayden - respondí amablemente- quisiera alquilar un cuarto

- por su puesto, ¿por cuanto tiempo? – me dijo con una sonrisa

- solo por una noche – le devolví la sonrisa

- de acuerdo habitación 3, son $40 dólares – me dijo algo seria, pague lo debido y me entrego las llaves, me dispuse a salir de la recepción, pero aquel hombre en intrigaba quería verlo, así que se me cayeron las llaves tirándolas a propósito en el suelo, cuando lo hice mire hacia atrás donde el se encontraba de espaldas mirándome sobre sus hombros que cubría la mitad de su cara además de la mascara que llevaba, no se que material será, solo pude ver sus ojos, eran de color café, eran profundos y hermosos, me encantaría que el tiempo se detuviese para poder seguir contemplándolos por mas tiempo, pero debí limitarme le sonreí calidamente, tome las llaves del suelo y me marche por la puerta.

Busque mi auto, busque las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, al encontrarlas abrí el Capo del auto y saque mis 2 bolsos ya que no confiaba en dejarlos allí solos, así que las tome y me dirigí de nuevo al Motel a buscar la habitación que me habían asignado, me encontré con las habitaciones, las puertas tenían los números, revise cada una hasta encontrarme con la 3, tome las llaves de esa puerta eh ingrese, tire los bolsos en el suelo y volví a cerrar la puerta. Busque en uno de mis bolsos, la toalla, mis cremas, mi ropa interior y me tome un baño ya que estaba transpirada por el largo viaje y me puse mi ropa para dormir, un short negro y una remera blanca, tenía más sueño que hambre y me empezaba a doler la cabeza, me recosté en la cama, no era muy cómoda pero era mejor que dormir en el auto, antes de cerrar mis ojos y dormirme escuche voces que provienen de afuera pero solo decían estupideces como "que te den" "que te den a ti" "ya callaos", una vez que cerraron la boca, pensé en los ojos de aquel hombre, no se por que pienso tanto en el, pero ahora siento que los eh visto antes ¿pero como?, seguí expando en el y sus ojos , antes de darme cuenta ya me había dormido.

_-_-_- Mientras tanto -_-_-_

JODER MALDITASEA! me eh quedado con las ganas de violar a esa zorra, todo por culpa de tu novio, Baby! – gritaba enojado el hombre de pelo gris

Oye cuida tu boca cabron, el quiso evitar que cagaras los planes otra vez por tus impulsos de perro en celos que tienes, Otis – respondió enojada la rubia

Vete a la mierda - Responde Otis

Tu vete a la mierda – Responde Baby

¡Ya callen los dos, hacen que mi cabeza que parta mas de lo que podría desmembrar el cuerpo de una puta perra! – Grito el payaso

¡El empezó! – dijo Baby

¡ya cállate, Baby! – dijo Otis

La discusión continuo hasta que volvieron a entrar a la recepción del Motel, allí se encontraba Miriam, Tex, Alfred. Los tres estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la puerta y la recepción, bebían vino y comían carne con ensalada y papas.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – Dice de manera divertida Tex

- Esta chica, me colma mi jodida paciencia- Dice gruñendo Otis

- Hay Cállate Otis, solo estas llorando como bebé por que no pudiste violar a la chica que vino hoy – Baby no se quedo atrás con los gruñidos

- ¿Te refieres a Jayden? – pregunto Tex, todos quedaron mirándole, sin darse cuenta que el hombre con la mascara los estaba escuchando

- así que ¿se llama Jayden? – Pregunto Baby

- Si ese es su nombre – respondió Tex – pero debo aclararte Otis que no eres el único interesado – dijo mirando a Alfred, mientras llevaba el vaso lleno de vino a su boca

- Esa zorra tiene un buen trasero – dijo Alfred mientras bebía, con un tono de perversidad, Otis hizo un gesto como diciendo "¿y este?"

Fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho un vidrio romperse, miraron en dirección de donde provenía el ruido era detrás de la barra de bebidas, el hombre con la mascara estaba allí, accidentalmente uno de los vasos de tequila la cual estaba limpiando, llevaba su motosierra arriba de la barra.

- Oh hijo- Dijo Miriam, lo cual se levando a la recepción para buscar una escoba y una palita

- Junior Idiota, esos vasos son costosos, ¿de donde crees que podamos conseguir más? ¿De la lluvia? – Dijo Alfred retándole, Junior no podía hablar solo hizo sonidos extraños con su boca como si tratara de disculparse por su torpeza, en ello llega su madre

- Ya basta Alfred – Dijo retando Miriam a Alfred, el se callo

- Ten Junior, límpialo con cuidado, cariño – dijo Miriam con ternura, entregándole la pala y la escoba, Júnior las acepta y comienza a limpiar el desastre que ocasiono, se veía muy apenado y algo preocupado, Ella vuelve a sentarse en su lugar en la mesa, Jhon, Baby y Otis ya habían tomado sillas y se sentaron con ellos en la mesa. Baby observaba a Junior mientras el limpiaba pero la voz de Tex llamo su atención

- si, Jayden es una chica muy atractiva, pero sugiero que tengan cuidado –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Jhon

- creo que estamos ante "una chica problema", de no haber llegado pudo mandar a Alfred al hospital, cuando este sin vergüenza quería acosarla – Dijo Tex muy seguro

- ¿tu que tanto sabes, Tex? – dijo desafiante, Alfred

- tu eres el idiota que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de convertirte en un huevo estrellado- dijo Tex muy divertido y a la vez seguro – me dijo que se contuvo también, ya era obvio que quería "portarse bien" porque quería dormir aquí –

- Ya veremos mañana – aclaro Alfred

- Yo también veré eso – Dijo Otis

-…Mañana…- pensó Junior después de escuchar disimuladamente toda la conversación y terminar de recoger los vidrios rotos del suelo.

**Bueno este fue mi primer fanfic, espero que les aya gustado y comenten, haber que les pareció...**

**En la apariencia de mi OC me inspire en Brenda Asnicar, espero no acusar problemas, muy pronto subiré la segunda parte :3**

**Saludos :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Los Recuerdos

Caminos Cruzados

+Jayden se encontraba durmiendo en la cama del motel, hacia pequeños gemidos mientras soñaba+

En sus sueños:

_Aparecí en un camino de tierra en medio de un campo de césped alto y amarillo, el sol indica el medio día al frente de mis pies hay un charco de agua, veo mi reflejo en el aunque esta algo sucio y oscuro logro ver mi apariencia parezco tener 8 años, este lugar me trae borrosos recuerdos, hace mucho que no recuerdo mi niñez, pero lo que si recordaba es que viví en Georgia toda mi vida y que heredaba la ropa de mi hermano mayor con un pantalón blanco, una remera corta rayada en blanco, azul y celeste, en ese tiempo tenia el pelo muy corto, mi pelo castaño corto estaba cubierto por un gorro negro y blanco, cualquiera que me veía pensaba que era un chico._

_Alcé mi vista y mire que un grupo de 5 chicos golpeaban, pateaban, escupían e insultaban a un niño en el suelo, le decían las peores cosas que jamás pude oír "monstruo de Frankenstein" "maricon desforme" "demonio, ojala no existieras, ¿por que no te mataron cuando naciste? ¿Qué es lo que esperar para matarte cara de esponja?, nadie querrá casarse contigo" estaban a punto de decir algo mas pero la adrenalina y la ira se apodero de mi cuerpo, corrí hacia ellos y sin pensarlo 2 veces golpee en la cara a su líder, este callo al suelo "AHHH imbécil, déjalo en paz " ,grite con voz ronca, y empuje a otro muy fuerte haciendo que se tropezara con sus propios pies, vi de reojo que un puño se acercaba cuando accione sentí un fuerte golpe…_

Desperté casi de un salto, mire a mi alrededor aun estaba en el Motel y ya era de mañana, mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared 8:35 a.m., mire a mi alrededor por segunda vez por si no había nada fuera de lo normal, parecía estar en orden.

Bien ya es tiempo de que me levante – me dije a mi misma, me levante de la cama y que quite mi ropa de dormir, tome mi bolso y me vestí con un conjunto de jeans, que consistía en pantalón largo un poco suelto y chaleco sin mangas, una camisa blanca manga corta y unas botas de combate negras, me ti mi pijama y la ropa de ayer en el mismo bolso, abrí uno de los bolsillos y saque mi cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, cepillo para el cabello y perfume corporal y volví al baño a alistarme rápidamente, ate mi pelo con un gancho grande para el cabello atándolo en forma de rodete dejando caer mis rulos. Una vez lista, guarde mis cosas en el bolso, tome mi billetera y la guarde entro de mi chaleco que tenia un cierre, tome mis bolsos y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a mi coche y abrí el baúl y metí los bolsos allí, sentí una extraña sensación de ser observada, rápidamente y con cara de enojo mire a mi alrededor pero no había nada, suspire para mi misma "que bueno no era nadie buscando problemas", estaba a punto de cerrar el baúl cuando vi que un libro llamo mi atención, lo tome y mire que era uno de los tantos libros de filosofía que traje conmigo, sonreí y mire a la estación de servicio del motel y pensé "no creo que sea una mala idea desayunar aquí, el viaje el largo". Convencida camine hasta allí con mi libro en manos, abrí la puerta y allí esta Miriam detrás de la mesa de la recepción, y el gran hombre de ayer otra vez de espalda barriendo el piso de madera, lo mire y mire rápidamente al piso para poder ver Miriam finalmente, lo hice con un propósito mire disimuladamente su trasero muy lindo, camine hacia Miriam para que no sospechara nada, al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada, en el toca discos empezó a sonar una canción de "TheBeatles" llamado "Let It Be".

- Buenos Días, señorita Jayden – me dice gentilmente aunque algo mecánica

Buenos Días, señora Sawyer – respondí con una sonrisa calida - ¿me preguntaba si se podría desayunar aquí? – dije con un tono curiosa

- Claro que si querida ¿Qué deseas desayunar? – me pregunto sonriente

- solo café y tostadas, nada mas – respondí alegre

- de acuerdo, enseguida toma asiento en donde gustes – me dijo mientras se marchaba. Mire alrededor y me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraba en la pared cerca del ventanal, había un lindo, saque mi libro llamado "pensamiento" de Blas Pascal, ya mucho tiempo que no lo leía, sentí de nuevo aquella sensación de ser observada rápidamente mire hacia donde el estaba, el me miraba con esos bellos ojos y su curiosa mascara, estaba emocionada y me sentía tonta a la vez parecía una chica hueca de secundaria, es la primera vez que me siento así, es algo tan inexplicable, jamás me sentí así por alguien ni siquiera por el idiota de mi exnovio, Derek.

El dejo de mirarme y miro mi libro, parecía muy curioso, como si se tratara de un cuento o algo así, mire mi libro y lo mire a el entendido de que quería que le leyera algo del libro

-Es filosofía – le sonreí, el parece haberse puesto nervioso - ¿quieres que te lea algo?

- el asintió fuertemente con la cabeza como un niño entusiasmado, tomo una silla y se sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, sentí que los e visto alguna vez ¿pero cuando?... –

- Me llamo Jayden ¿y usted señor? – Le extendí mi mano y el la estrecho agitándola en señal de saludo pero no respondió a mi pregunta en lugar de ellos hizo gemidos con su boca como si quisiera responder y no puede.

- ¿puedes hablar? – le pregunte, el solo me miro triste y me negó con la cabeza, me sentí mal en ese momento por haber preguntado algo muy obvio, casi sentí la necesitad de llorar, pero romper el hielo le dije – lo siento – dije con tristeza - ¿quieres que empiece a leer? – el me afirmo sonriente – De acuerdo – le sonreí y comencé a leer –

"…El corazón tiene razones que la misma Razón desconoce; esto advierte mil cosas. Según mi opinión digo que el corazón ama naturalmente al ser universal; y naturalmente a si mismo, según se dedique el uno al otro y se endurece uno contra otro, según elija y se elijan. Si rechazas a uno tienes al otro, ya sea la razón o el corazón. ¿Acaso esa es la razón del amor?..."

El prestaba atención a cada una de mis palabras como si adquiriera un nuevo conocimiento, en ese momento vuelve la señora Miriam con la bandeja en manos.

PDV Miriam Sawyer

Café y tostadas, tal y como pidió

Vuelvo veo que mi hijo esta sentado junto a ella, ella esta leyéndole, sonreían, me alarme pero me sentí feliz por fin alguien que no era de la familia era amable con el, me hacerse al notarlo ambos se alarmaron, puse la bandeja en la mesa de donde estaban.

- OH tranquilos, no voy a morder – dije riéndome, puse una de mis manos en el hombro de mi hijo –Jayden quiero presentarte a mi hijo Jedediah, pero le decimos Junior – el sonrió y le extendió la mano –

- Señor Jedediah, nos volvemos a presentar formalmente – dijo riendo y le extendió la mano, el la tomo pero dejo de sonreír, ella lo noto enseguida - ¿pasa algo? – no te en ese instante-

- oh es que el no quieres que lo llames por su nombre, es muy formal, quieres que lo llames Junior al parecer que considera su amiga – dije algo contenta-

- ¿enserio? Estaría encantada ¿Qué opinan? – dijo muy feliz, se veía tan sincera –

- Estaría tan contenta, serias su primera amiga y alguien que no trata mal a mi muchacho a primera vista – Ella me mira algo atónita-

- ¿alguien lo a tratado mal? – me pregunta sorprendida-

- No quisiera hablar de eso, ahora – dije algo seria - ¿y que le leías? – pregunte curiosa –

- "Pensamientos" de Blas Pascal, es Filosofía – respondió

- Jamás oí hablar de ello ¿Qué es? – Pregunte

- es la búsqueda del conocimiento, es poner en duda todo lo que conoces y fortalecer lo que sabes, evalúa la mente humana y el mundo que lo rodea – dijo con seguridad –

- Suena, interesante, sigue leyendo, quisiera escuchar – dije sonriendo abrazando por lo hombros a mi hijo -

- el saber dudar cuando es necesario, estar ciertos cuando es necesario, y someterse cuando es necesario. Quien no lo hace así no comprende la fuerza de la razón. Hay personas que pecan contra estos tres principios: o afirmando todo como demostrable; o dudando de todo porque no saben cuándo es necesario someterse; o sometiéndose en todo por no saber cuándo es necesario juzgar –

Después de leer, endulzo su café con el azúcar y lo debió, pereció ser de su agrado

- Es profunda y real – dije

- es por ello que me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa

- si…- la curiosidad me invadió - ¿estas de viaje por vacaciones? –

- No, voy de viaje por trabajo, me trasladaron a Arizona – respondió

- un largo viaje –

- si, lo es pero con suerte llegare antes de la media noche –

- estas muy abrigada, ¿no tendrás calor? – mirando su ropa –

- no – hizo una pequeña risa – no me gusta la ropa muy corta o las polleras, mi madre me decía "te tratan como te vistes, por que la ropa expresa quien eres, en otra palabras, te tratan como te vistes" – dijo con algo de nostalgia

- y tiene razón, has sido bien educada – sonreí

- Gracias – me dijo cariñosamente

Después de la conversación, ella siguió desayunado mientras nos leía y hablaba de filosofía, se seguro sea una gran maestra, nos ha dado enseñanzas que nos quedaran de por vida sobretodo en mi hijo, nos contó historias de la Grecia antigua, algo que nos han enseñado o por lo menos antes de que abandonáramos la escuela por motivos de economía.

Nos quedamos hasta las 9:45

No quisiera pero debo irme – dijo algo triste saca su billetera, le digo que la cuenta es de $15, saco mi cuaderno de cuentas le hago la factura, es dio 25 a mamá

- Debo darte el vuelto- dije tratando de hacer cuenta pero su voz me interrumpió

- no hace falta, se lo debo por su amabilidad- dijo gentilmente, su aura tenia un brillo.

- ¿estas segura? - pregunte

- si, no me ase falta - dijo segura de si misma.

- podrías volver cuando quieras Junior te prepararía una cena especial, es un excelente cocinero – dije orgullosa

Me encantaría, no tardaría y ni dudaría en volver – dijo feliz, se levanto de la mesa y la acompañamos hasta la puerta – fue un gusto – me extendió la mano y la estreche – Nos vemos pronto amigo Junior – extendió su mano para estrecharla pero Junior sorpresivamente la abrazo, ella se sorprendió y rió calidamente y le devolvió el abrazo, me sentí feliz por el ya no se sentía rechazado - hasta luego - dijo sonriente y finalmente se marcho por la puerta, mi hijo y yo la mirábamos por la ventan de la puerta

PDV Narrador

Jayden se dije a su auto, hasta que Otis se para al frente de ella deteniendo su paso y Alfred se acerca por detrás de ella, Jayden se da cuenta

- ¿Que quieren? ¿Problemas? - dijo desafiante

En ese momento Tex se acerca por detrás de nosotros y se sienta cómodamente en una de las mesas disfrutando del espectáculo

Vamos pequeña puta, vamos a divertirnos - Dijo Alfred perversamente

Ahora compórtate como una buena guarra - Dijo Otis queriendo agarrarle un brazo

Pero Jayden acciono doblándole el brazo, dándole un rodillazo en estomago, para luego darse una gran patada en el trasero y aventarlo contra Alfred, ambos caes al piso. Alfrend se levanta pero Jayden da un combo de puños en la cara que termina con un gancho, Otis se levanto pero Jayden fue rápida y le aplico "SASAE TSURIKOMI ASHI" (movimiento de Judo), dándole una piña en la cara que lo dejo K.O, Alfred cobardemente se alejo arrastrándose como un gusano lejos de ella. Gina lo miro fríamente y se dirigió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y emprendió su viaje

Fin de PDV del Narrador

En el Motel

- JAJAJAJAJA- Tex se reía divertido

- ¡cállate tex! - dijo Alfred totalmente irritado

- jajá jajá eso es realmente una mujer - sale de uno se los arbusto, vestía de forma Hippie, su piel era muy pálida, llevaba una peluca negra y unos anteojos violetas - jajaja no quisiera saber como se enoja, seguro es como mamá

- Calla, Chop-Top - dijo Miriam

También aparecen John y Baby en la escena y ayudan a levantar a Otis

¿Este bien, Hijo? Pregunta sarcásticamente

¿y tú que crees? - dijo Otis Gruñendo

Valla paliza - dijo riéndose Tex saliendo del Motel junto a Miriam y Júnior-

Ya, ya - dice Baby - Basta de tanto lloriqueo y vamos de cacería

Baby, tiene razón - dijo con un tono gracioso -

Entonces que esperamos - Dijo Jhon riendo - vamos que el tiempo es oro - Jhon ingresa primero a su auto, en el asiento del piloto, Baby se sienta en el lado del copiloto, Otis rengueando en el camino se sienta en el asiento trasero del vehiculo -esa perra me las pagara muy caro - dijo gruñendo. Una vez todos Jhon pone en marcha el auto y salen del motel a toda velocidad

Juuuu, vamos Júnior, vamos que la persecución a comenzado - dijo emocionado Chop-top, se sube a su camioneta seguida de Junior que se sienta del lado del copiloto, Chop-top enciende el auto y va en la misma dirección de los demás - Esto será divertido, seguro sabrá muy bien con patatas

Junior queda pensativo, Chop-Top no se da cuenta ya que esta concentrado en el manejo, idealizando las estrategias de cacería.

- Realmente…-pensaba Junior- realmente…, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerle daño, ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué ella fue amable conmigo? ¿Sabrá algo? No, no lo creo, pero en verdad…no quiero dejarla ir…la quiero conmigo, pero…


End file.
